Cleaning and disinfecting of contact lenses by use of the technique of electroblotting has been proven in a 700 ml fluid capacity laboratory device (see Research Plan B. Significance). The next phase is to design, build and test prototype consumer devices for both their electrical performance and lens cleaning and disinfecting performance. In this research program we will design,, build and run electrical tests on such prototype devices to resolve certain electrical design variables. Devices meeting the electrical criteria will then be tested and evaluated for their ability to remove contact lens associated protein. Results will be analyzed to determine which devices/designs are the most efficient in removing protein deposits. These efficient devices will then be evaluated for their disinfecting action against microorganisms. The optimal device will then be used in a pilot patient-study. Soft contact lenses will be worn in both eyes for one week. One lens from each patient will be subjected to electroblotting and be evaluated by slit-lamp biomicroscopy, light microscopy, immunohistochemistry for lysozyme and scanning electron microscopy.